From ancient times till now, humanity has always made preserving life a high priority. Many developments in medical technology are used for diseases and increasing life expectancy. In the past, most medical treatment was passive. In other words, diseases are treated only when people fall ill, by performing surgical operation, medication, chemotherapy, radiation treatment and so on. But recently, many medical experts are focusing on disease prevention, such as studying on the health effects of food, and screening for genetic disorders to actively reduce the risk of falling ill. Furthermore, to increase life expectancy, many anti-aging technologies have been developed, including skin care products and antioxidant food/medicine.
In recent years, people have been noticing the benefits of aromatherapy. Aromatherapy is a natural way to make people feel relaxed and become healthy. Essential oils are extracted from aromatic plants to act as a medium which is then exposed to someone by massaging, bathing, perfuming and so on. This method has existed since the ancient times of Egypt and is now gaining a lot of attention in Europe. A French scientist named René Maurice Gattefossé published his research results on aromatherapy in a scientific journal, which sparked interest in many people. His research found that the plant's essential oils can reach deep layer tissues of skin, which is then absorbed by blood vessels and to reach organs that need to be treated by blood circulation.
Therefore, the present invention provides a gas generator for health use. The gas generator can produce health gas for health care that makes people feel relaxed and is also suitable for medical treatment.